Fluid handling capabilities can be required in devices that can be used in a wide variety of applications. For example, a device may require fluid handling capabilities for collecting a fluid for subsequent analysis, for transporting a fluid to storage, for liquid processing, or combinations thereof. Depending on the specific application, there may be a need for devices that can handle a wide range of fluids having varying properties. For example, a wide variety of devices having the capability of collecting, handling, and/or transporting various biological fluids can be used, for example, in medical treatments and diagnostic procedures.
To meet the need for devices with fluid handling capabilities, there is a need for new materials that can be incorporated into devices to influence the fluid handling capabilities of such devices. Further, there is a desire for new methods of making such fluid handling devices that can, for example, simplify the manufacturing of such devices.